Taichi's pregnancy!
by mpreglover555
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are married. Taichi is pregnant. Yamato is sad. Read more to find out why.Taito Yamachi Taichi/Yamato M/m MPREG and some sexual content. Used to be Yamachi's Pregnancy.
1. Meet the Kamiya's

Warnings: m/m, mpreg, some sexual content, and strange happenings lol

Pairings: taichi/yamato

Summary: Taichi and Yammato start their life together right out of college, someone gets pregnant and a baby is expected!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

CH 1 Meet the Kamiyas

Taichi Kamiya

Age: 23

Job: Freeload off husband

Appearance: About 6' 5" and has about the same appearance as when he was in middle school although he has a more muscular build. The

muscles in his chest and arms are clearly defined. His hair is a little shorter than before and usually wears tank tops and tight tee-shirts.

Other: Still has a rather large ego. Isn't very sympathetic and he still follows his dream of becoming a pro soccer player.

Yamato Ishida Kamiya

Age: 23

Job: Manager of a large music recording station

Appearance: About 6' 3" He cut his hair much shorter. (A little shorter than it was in the first season) He has a slightly muscular build but not very defiant. He usually wears un-tucked dress shirts and jeans.

Other: He fights with Taichi a lot and usually never agrees on anything. He plays guitar and is usually calm. He writes music in his free time and has a strange male pregnancy fetish and wants to be pregnant...?

(' - ')

"but Taichiiiiiiii," whines Yamato.

"NO!" answers Taichi.

"Pleaseeeeee, I can take care of it and it teaches me responsibility!" Yamato whined back.

"What? We're not getting a puppy," said Taichi, " It's more than we can handle right now. We just got settled in. There's no way!"

"Hate you," Yamato joked.

"Back at 'cha," Replied Taichi, playing along, "And I know that you only want a baby because of your crazy mpreg fetish!"

"Not ture!" yelled Yamato. He was very sensitive about being made fun of because of his love for pregnant men.

"So true, and the answer is still no," Taichi said.

Dead silence

"Humpf" Yamato was now crying. (obviously acting)

"Yama-kun..." Taichi hated it when Yamato gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Come on Yama, Maybe in a few years."

Yamato was now bursting with tears.

"OK! OK!" Taichi sighed, " I give in, we can have a baby. I guess it wouldn't be that bad..." sigh

"SQUEE!" squeed Yamato in pure happiness. Taichi loved seeing Yamato happy and deep inside he didn't mind having a child.

hugs

"Works every time," said Yamato to himself

"What?" asked Taichi

"What, What?" replied Yamato pretending he never said anything.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yay first chapter done!

Please review, this is my first story so be nice! lol

Hope you liked it! Oh and if you ever see this little guy (' - ') This is my section divider. lol


	2. Someone's Pregnant!

Warnings: m/m, mpreg, some sexual content, and strange happenings lol

Pairings: taichi/yamato

Summary: Taichi and Yammato start their life together right out of college, someone gets pregnant and a baby is expected!

-Also this is some crazy made up digimon universe where men can get pregnant naturally.

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

CH 2 Some one's pregnant!

"Lets make it now!" said Yamato now overly excited.

"Now!?" asked Taichi in disbelief, "we just decided to have a baby and you want it now?"

"YES!" screamed Yamato, "I can't wait to get pregnant! I'm so excited you don't even know!"

"Yeah I'm sure," said Taichi with a fake smile on.

"Come on Taichi!" Yamato grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bedroom forcibly, "I'll be funnn." Taichi no longer needed to be pulled followed into the bedroom.

"Why didn't we think about having a baby sooner?" joked Taichi while pulling off the tight blue shirt he had on, leaving his big muscular chest exposed.

In bed: "Wait, you never know who gets pregnant when its two guys..." said Taichi in fear oh him getting pregnant.

"Don't worry," said Yamato, "just as long as you top and I bottom it should be fine."

"If you say so," said Taichi, believing in Yamato. Now Their in position and start kissing blah blah blah.

This is the part of the story where you get to use your own imagination and think up your own sex scene.

(' - ') Next morning ...

6 am Yamato jumps out of bed

"Taichi, taichi wake up!" Yaamato shakes Taichi in excitement trying to get him out of bed, "Come on Tai-chan! Get up!"

"5 more minutes," Taichi waved his hand in a "go away" gesture.

"Tai-chan! I'm pregnant! It's time to celebrate!" said Yamato so overly excited now.

"Yama you couldn't possibly know, it's only been one night, now go back to sleep!" Taichi rolled over and went back to sleep.Yamato then grabbed his foot and yanked him out of bed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Taichi now furious, "Yamato you wont know if your pregnant for another 3 or 4 moths and chances are your not even pregnant now!"

Yamato started to whimper.

"That's not gonna work this time!" said Taichi.

"Fine!" yelled Yamato, "We'll wait and in three months we'll see who got pregnant! and I already know the answer, It's ME!" Yamato walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door. Taichi just went back to sleep.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

Sorry for the short chapters. I'll update soon and from now on they'll be much longer. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Months Later

Chapter 3 months later (I DONT OWN DIGIMON) and yes the title is a pun... kinda?

3 months later...

6am... Yamato is sitting up in bed waiting. He is expecting morning sickness but it never came, although Taichi has been getting sick lately... hopefully it's nothing.

PUKEEEE!

Taichi leaning over the toilet just puking his guts out.

"Taichi are you okay?" said the concerned Yamato.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Taichi, "It's probably just the flu or something, nothing to worry abou-"

PUKEEEEE!

"Taichi we should really go see a doctor, this has been going on for weeks now," said Yamato.

"No no it's fine," replied Taichi, "It should go away soon, It's probably nothing."

"okay..." said Yamato, still very concerned.

1 month later...

PUKE!

"TAICHI! This has been going on for long enough, we are going to see a doctor now!" said Yamato. Taichi then stood up to talk face to face with Yamato. Then he put his hand behind his head in a relaxing fashion and stretched. His stomach was clearly visible. It was sticking out a little.

"No, Yama, it's really nothi-" Taichi was cut off.

"Hey...have you put on weight?" asked Yamato. Taichi then looked down to see that his abdomen was just slightly protruding.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taichi screamed, "MY PERFECT SOCCER BODY IS RUINED!!!" He then quickly ran to the mirror and stood sideways to see his full figure. His belly was slightly rounded but was barley noticeable at first glance.

"Yamato, don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Taichi preached. He put his hand on his belly and started to rub it, "how could this happen!?" He continued to rub his tummy with a sad look on his face.

"I think it's cute," said Yamato and put his hand on Taichi's belly.

"Of course you think its cute, mpreg boy!" Taichi said jokingly but Yamato took it seriously and now he had the sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Yamato, I was just kidding."

"It's okay, I have accepted the fact that I'll get made fun of because of that, but at least I'm not fat!" Yamato joked back.

"Pregnant man lover!" said Taichi with his own comeback.

"Pregnant man!" joked Yamato but the room became serious again.

"... do I really look pregnant?" Taichi said with a sad look on his face holding his belly with both hands.

Yamato then bursted out in laughter.

'Hey! I was being serious!" Taichi said. And started to laugh himself and they stood there laughing at their argument but then Taichi puked and Yamato kept laughing even harder.

(' - ') The next morning...

10am Yamato finally woke up, he slept in because it was saturday morning, he sat up and stretched and sat there with a drowsy look on his face and then he noticed that Taichi had already gotten up. Yamato got out of bed and walked into the kitchen but no one was there.

"Taichi?" Yamato called out to see if anyone was in the house, "He must have gone out," he said to himself. He smelt his rancid morning breath went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair and all that fun morning stuff. He walked in and saw Taichi standing there with his shirt off and standing sideways in front of the mirror, holding his belly.

"Taichi? What are you doing?" Yamato asked.

"I am so fat!" Taichi said rubbing his belly. Yamato then moved up behind him and hugged him and started to rub his belly from behind.

"You're not fat, Taichi, You're just gaining a little weight, you can work it off," Yamato said comfortingly, "what are you doing up so early anyways?"

"Puking, what else?" he laughed.

"Sill!?" Yamato asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it will go away soon," Taichi said trying to keep Yamato from worrying.

"That's what you said last month and you're still throwing up!" Yamato was yelling now, "We are going to the doctor NOW! so get ready" Yamato said and walked out of the room.

(' - ') at the doctor...

"Hello mister and ... mister Kamiya, I'm doctor Kido," The doctor said, "so what's your reason for visiting today?"

"JOE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they both said in unison, "Joe you're our doctor?!?!" said the suprised Taichi. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah I know! When I saw that you were my patients I was so surprised!" said Joe, "so what's wrong?...Hey Taichi have you gained weight?"

"... Is it really that noticeable!?" Taichi said in a sad tone.

"Well Taichi has been feeling sick lately and has been throwing up in the mornings." Yamato replied, changing the subject, while rubbing his husbands tummy.

"Is that all?" asked Joe.

"Plus the weight gain," said Yamato while Taichi glared at him.

"Hmmmmm... weight gain and morning sicknes. I'm gonna go run some tests, Taichi can you pee in this cup" Joe held out a little plastic cup.

"Okay" replied Taichi as he went into the bathroom to fill the cup, he's been having to pee a lot lately. He came out and gave the cup to Joe.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the results," said Joe as he walked out of the room leaving Taichi worried with Yamato standing next to Taichi with his hand resting on Taichi's cute little plump belly.

(' - ') a few minutes later...

"Back!" said Joe as he walked through the door.

"And..." said Taichi worried.

"Congratulations!" said Joe in a happy voice, "You're Pregnant Taichi!"

WHAT!?!?!?!?!? both Yamato and Taichi yelled.

Author's note: Yay! I updated faster than I thought I would. Thanks for the comments and please keep reviewing!

Also when I'm filling out the profile/bio the save button won't let me save. Has anyone else experienced this problem or know how to fix it? If you can help that'd be great.

Thanks!


	4. The Sexy Belly

Last time on Yamachi's pregnancy, Taichi and Yamato went to the doctor only to discover that Taichi is pregnant!

I don't own digimon.

Just got home from the doctors. Taichi was sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face and Yamato was just pacing around the room.

"How could this happen?" asked Taichi, very depressed at the current mishap.

"I don't know," replied Yamato also kinda sad that it wasn't him that got pregnant, "so now what ...?" asked Yamato.

"What do you mean?" asked Taichi.

"Well I'm sure that you'd want to get an abortion," said Yamato, considering how Taichi was so sad with the the fact of having a baby inside him ruin his perfect figure.

"No," said Taichi, "I could never do that." He looked down at his small bulge and held it with both hands. Yamato came up and put his hand there too.

"I second that," said Yamato with a soft smile on his face, "I love your little baby bump anyways."

"Thanks that was a real self-esteem booster there," Taichi said jokingly, "well I'm going to go lay down, I have a lot to think about."

Taichi still wasn't too happy about his pregnancy.

(' - ') one month later (month 5 of Taichi's pregnancy)

Taichi's belly was now sticking out pretty far. His swollen tummy was very noticeable under the tight shirts he wears.

"whimper," said Taichi looking through his closet to try and find a big enough shirt to conceal his belly... he was unsuccessful.

"Yamato! I need bigger clothes," whined Taichi still rummaging through his clothes.

"I told you not to buy all those tiny shirts," called back Yamato, "You're just going to have to live with it for a while, we can't afford to buy you new clothes that you'll wear for a month and throw away later, there has to be one shirt big enough." Taichi then squeezed into his biggest shirt and turned around to show Yamato.

"See, that doesn't look that bad," said Yamato. Taichi put on a very tight blue tee shirt that rid up when he took in a deep breath, leaving his round belly fully exposed. Taichi gave Yamato a dirty look and Yamato burst out laughing.

"I need new clothes Yamato!" said Taichi angrily, "so get me some new clothes and while you're out pick up some pickles and ice cream, I've been craving them all morning."

"Pickles and ice cream?" asked Yamato, "how creative!" he said jokingly, "and no you're not getting new clothes."

"What's gonna happen when my belly is huge?" asked Taichi, "you can't expect me to wear this!" He said trying to stretch the tight shirt over his belly.

"Its not like you ever need to leave the house, it's not like you have a job," Yamato said.

"Fine!" replied Taichi.

"Ok fine," replied Yamato back, "I think its sexy with your shirt stretched over your belly." He said has he gave Taichi a kiss and gave his belly a big rub, "now go get some rest my little pregnant boy, or should i say big?" joked Yamato as he gave Taichi's belly a light tap.

At least some one was enjoying his pregnancy.

(' - ') a week later...

ring ring. The telephone was ringing. Taichi was too lazy to get up and answer it in his "condition." So he sat there eating his pickles and ice cream and rubbing his bare gut. He had given up on wearing shirts since Yamao refused to buy him bigger ones.

"Hello?" Yamato answered giving Taichi a glare.

"Hey there!" Said a cheery voice on the other end, " How's it goin' over there?"

"Sora!?" said Yamato in surprise, "Hey nothing much how about you?"

"Sora?" asked Taichi eager to hear from their childhood friend.

"Nothing either, Hey I was in the area and thought it'd be great to stop by and hang out for a while, what do you think?" asked Sora.

"That'd be great!" replied Yamato, "It'll be great to catch up with eachother."

"Yeah," said Sora, "I should be there in a few minutes, talk to you soon!"

"Okay, bye!" Yamato said and hung up the phone.

"So what'd she say?" asked Taichi.

"She said she'd be here in a few minutes, she's stopping by for a visit, isn't that great?" asked Yamato.

"WHAT!?" yelled Taichi, "I don't have any clothes! and What am I going to say about this?" Taichi sad as he shook his belly with both hands.

Taichi jumped out of his seat and ran to his closet to quickly squeeze into a shirt. A few minutes later he was done. He had on a pair of shorts that go a few inches past the knees w/ a belt to keep them from falling and he had to go with a small green shirt with a white stripe doing across the chest. It excentuated his chest and arms but also his rounded belly. It was stretched tightly across and leaving the good bottom half of his belly visible.

ding-dong

the doorbell rang as Yamato went to answer it.

"Hey long time no see!" said Sora as she burst through the door and gave Yamato a big hug.

"Great to see you too,"said Yamato.

"Where's Taichi?" she asked

"He doesn't want to come out," he giggled. Then Taichi walked out from the bedroom door and Sora rushed to give him a hug.

"What don't you want to see me!?" she asked.

"No I didn't want you to see me," he replied. Sora then backed up to see Taichi's round belly exposed.

"The years have not been kind," she joked as she poked his stomach.

"Actually," he said blushing, "I'm pregnant."

"Congrats!" she screamed and gave him another big hug.

"Come into the living room and we can all catch up," said Yamato, trying to bring the attention away from Taichi.

"So what's new with you, Sora?" asked Yamato.

"Oh nothing much," said Sora. it was silent for a while, "Taichi?" she said and broke the silence, "can I touch it?" she asked.

Taichi blushed, "Ummmm sure," He said and Sora moved in and put her hand on his belly.

"Wow its really firm," she said and pushed down a little on his belly and examined every inch of his round belly. Tiachi was turning redder by the second.

"You probably won't feel it kick, I'm only five months along," he said in a very shy voice.

"Can I sing to it?" she asked

"Wah?" said Taichi.

"Yeah I heard you can sing to a baby and it'll react to it," Sora said in an eager tone.

"Ummmm ok then," said Taichi. Sora then cocked her head and placed her ear on Taichi's tight shirt that was barely concealing his belly and started to sing a lullaby. Taichi was glowing red and he was giving off huge amounts of steam.

"Humpf still nothing," she said expecting the baby to wiggle around or something. After that they started to talk and moved into a normal conversation. About an hour later Sora look at her watch.

"Oh my, it's getting late, I'd better go!" She said as she got up and put on her shoes.

"Well it was great catching up," said Taichi

"Yeah, and when ever you're in the neighborhood again, make sure to stop by!" added Yamato.

"I will," said Sora and she headed out the door.

"Well that was cute," Yamato teased and Taichi's face just turned red.

Author's Note:

Yay new chapter! looks like Taichi doesn't like people touching his belly. lol. Next chapter is his 6th moth so a lot will happen.

and please comment: )


	5. The Month of Change

Chapter 5, The Month of Happenings

I don't own digimon.

Taichi is now 6 months pregnant so his belly is very swollen now. His abdomen is now protruding far out and it's clearly obvious that he's pregnant. He has been able to feel some soft kicks and wiggles from the baby but Yamato has yet to feel it. Also Yamato has finally gone out and decided to let Taichi buy some bigger clothes. Taichi is happy ... for now.

"WHAT!?" said Taichi in surprise.

"I'm so sorry Tai-chan, you can understand right?" said Yamato in a sorry tone of voice.

"But I need you now," said Taichi as he placed his hand on his round belly and made a puppy dog face.

"You're not trying to use my own technique against me, are you?" said Yamato, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Only if it's working," said Taichi, "You can't go on a business trip now, of all times."

"I know," said Yamato, "but I just can't miss this, we're shooting this huge music video and this song could be the best song I've heard all year. Please understand."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Taichi.

"Ummmmm about 2 months..." he said in an innocent tone.

"2 MONTHS!?" yelled Taichi," No way, that's when I'll need you the most!"

"And that's why I've asked Takeru to come and take care of you," he said.

"You told Takeru I was pregnant!?" Taichi asked, not wanting anyone to know that he was pregnant.

"Yeah he's known for months now," said Yamato.

"WHAT!?" asked Taichi, "I haven't even told Hikari that I'm pregnant yet!" Taichi was rubbing his belly,he could feel the soft movements of his baby inside him, he hated it when his friends saw him all big and fat.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow so their coming tomorrow," said Yamato, "so I have to pack and go to sleep."

"Okay," said Taichi, depressed and Yamato moved in to give Taichi a kiss and started to pack.

"Don't worry," said Yamato, "I'll be back before you know it."

(' - ') The next day.

"They should be coming any minute," Yamato was scurrying around to get ready to leave. Taichi was just sitting at the kitchen table watching Yamato run around in a rush. "I'm sorry I can't wait for Takeru to show up, I' going to miss my flight," Taichi got up and walked over to Yamato and gave him a kiss good bye and Yamato gave Taichi a hug and a belly rub, "Hey!" said Yamato.

"Hey what," said Taichi still depressed.

"I felt it kick," said Yamato still holding his hand on Taichi's stomach feeling their baby move inside him. Tiachi smiled, he felt better now.

"Oh shoot," said Yamato breaking the moment, "I gotta go! Love you bye." and he quickly rushed out the door. Taichi was left standing there staring at the door. He was all alone now. About 10 minutes later he was cheery again and went to the kitchen to make something when the door bell rang.

"Come in!" He yelled. It was Takeru and Hikari.

"TAICHI!" yelled Hikari who hasn't seen her brother in months and ran to give him a big hug. "Woah," she said as she saw Taichi's very pregnant belly.

"Surprise? I'm pregnant!" he said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah that's not gonna work," she said as she put both of her hands on his big belly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to see how grossly fat I am," he said still subconscious about his looks.

"Well I think you look amazing," she said as she examined Taichi. His body was the same except for the belly and he was wearing a loose fitting polo shirt. It was strange that Taichi was wearing a loose shirt.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer," she said, "I have to do this huge project and I have to get home."

"I can handle it," said Takeru, trying to become noticeable that he was in the room.

"Okay, I'll come back and visit you soon!" she said and then was off. Taichi then plopped down on the couch and Takeru did too. There was an awkward silence.

"So what's it like being pregnant?" Takeru said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Horrible," said Taichi and the room fell quiet again. "Do you want to feel it?" he asked. He was fine with other guys touching his belly.

"Um sure," said Takeru. Taichi lifted up his shirt to reveal his pregnant belly. Takeru then put his hand on Taichi's tummy and Taichi guided his hand to where the baby was kicking.

"He's really active today," said Taichi, totally comfortable with Takeru touching his tummy.

"He sure is," said Takeru, feeling the baby move within Taichi. "are you sure it's a he?"

"Oh yeah Joe called and said I should come in tomorrow to find out the baby's gender," said Taichi.

"Sounds exciting," said Takeru with his hand still resting on Taichi's bare belly.

"Yup I can't wait until tomorrow," he said.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter was shorter than expected. Next chapter Taichi finds out the gender of his baby! Please review.


	6. From Bad to Worse

Last time on Yamachi's pregnancy. Takeru came over to look after the very pregnant Taichi for Yamato, who went on a business trip in Taichi's time of need. Takeru came over the next day to pick up Taichi and took him to the hospitable so they could see what the gender of the baby was.

Chapter 6

The next day from last chapter...

ding-dong

The doorbell rang Taichi was sitting on the couch but didn't want to get up to answer it.

Ding-dong

Taichi then tried to get up but he was having trouble. His belly was now getting in his way and took off his center of gravity. Eventually he made it and went to answer the door.

"Hi, are you ready?" asked Takeru who was standing at the door.

"Yeah, Lets go," replied Taichi as he walked out and locked the door. They walked over to the car but Takeru's car was very short and Taichi was having trouble getting in. After struggling and with the help of Takeru, Tiachi and his belly made it into the car. "Well that was embarrassing," said Taichi.

"Don't worry about it," said Takeru and they drove off.

(' - ') At the hospitable...

Taichi and Takeru were waiting in the doctors waiting room. There were many pregnant men and their husbands/wives. Joe's profession was a doctor for pregnant men so the room was filled with them. A a man who looked like he was ready to give birth sat down next to Taichi.

"So when are you do?" the man asked Taichi trying to seem nice.

"Huh?" said Taichi, he hasn't even thought about giving birth yet. He saw stuff like that on tv and all the pain they went through. He was nervous now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed you were pregnant by the size of your belly," said the man with one hand on his belly and the other rubbing the back of his head. It was awkward

"Oh yeah sorry yeah I'm pregnant, he he, I'm due in about 3 months, how about you?" Taichi asked with a smile.

"Oh, In a few weeks," said the man.

"Really?" said Taichi, "I bet you just can't wait to get that baby out of ya!"

"Sure..." said the man. Taichi watches too much tv, He just assumed that that's just what two pregnant people say to each other.

"Taichi Kamiya," called the secretary, "the doctor will see you now."

"That's me," said Taichi as he struggled to get out of his seat, "lets go Takeru!" The man just watched as Taichi got up to go see the doctor and thought to himself "what a strange thing to say."

(' - ') In the doctors office...

"Hi there," said Joe in a cheery voice, "how's everything going?"

"It's fine, I've been having strange cravings and mood-swings though." said Taichi.

"That's completely normal for a pregnant man," he said, "Have a seat," he said and gestured him towards the bench and Takeru sat down on one of the chairs off to the side.

"Could you please lift up your shirt," he said and Taichi did so revealing his large round belly, "Wow, someone's getting big," Joe said as he patted the top of Taichi's belly. "It's very active too," he said. Taichi's belly was visibly wiggling from the movements of his unborn child. Joe then took out a stethoscope and breathed on it and placed it on Taichi's belly and listened.

"Everyting seems fine here," said Joe, "Are you ready to find out if our having a little girl or boy?"

"Definitely," said Taichi in an eager tone.

"Alright then, could you please remove you're shirt and lay down," Joe asked and Taichi did as commanded. He took off his shirt leaving his muscles and large belly showing. Takeru was watching, he kinda followed in Yamato's footsteps with the mpreg fetish but never told anyone. Takeru was totally turned on by Taichi. He was skinny but had small muscles in his arms and chest and with his 6 month pregnant belly, he was pure perfection.

"Alright, this might feel cold," said Joe as he smeared jell onto Taichi's belly and began to rub a sensor on it and his baby was revealed on the small screen. Joe was carefully watching it and found what he was looking for.

"Congratulations Taichi," Joe said in a happy tone, "You're having boys!" Taichi was smiling, he really wanted a boy so he could teach him soccer and follow in his footsteps but his smile soon turned into a frown.

"Boys, plural?" he said.

"Yup." said Joe, "twin boys!" Taichi just sat there with a blank look on his face. He was just thinking about how bad birthing one baby will be, and now he has to do it twice!

I really hate to bring down the mood," said Joe

"Don't worry there was never one to begin with," Taichi said jokingly.

"Taichi this is very serious," Joe said and put his hand on Taichi's hand, Taichi was concerned now, "I'm sorry Taichi but it seems that one of your babies has a serious problem, It's quite common in male pregnancies and I hate to say this but your baby probably wont make it after the birth." Taichi had a blank look on his face. Things just went from bad to worse.

"Is there a cure?" asked Taichi. Even though he didn't want twins at first he would still be horrified of something happened to one of his babies.

"There is not," said Joe, "but you should go see Koushiro, he's currently doing research on it, He needs a test subject, maybe you could help."

"Of course! Anything that can help my baby live," Taichi said now very protective of his baby. His eyes were starting to water.

"Here give him a call," Joe wrote Koushiro's number on a sheet of paper and handed it to Taichi. Takeru and Taichi then left the hospital and went home. Takeru didn't know what to say so the car ride was silent all the way home.

Takeru also felt awkward because he was starting to develop a crush on Taichi even though he loved Hikari. He doesn't know that to do.

(' - ') Back at the house...

Taichi called Koushiro and told him about the situation. He was going to go see him tomorrow and they could discuss the procedures and everything like that.

For the rest of the evening Taichi and Takeru were just sitting on the couch silent. Takeru was leaning up against Taichi and rested his hand protectively on Taichi's belly and Taichi's hand was on top of Takeru's hand. It was a very cute scene. Taichi felt completely normal with them being brother in-laws plus they've been friends for 10 years. Although Takeru found it kind of awkward to be so close to Taichi. Takeru didn't like that he loved Taichi but he just couldn't help it.

Author's Note:

Yay new chapter! I wonder hoe Hikari will take Takeru's new love! Takeru is in love with his lover's brother...I wonder how this'll turn out.

And those familiar with the american names Koushiro is Izzy

and PLEASE COMMENT: D


	7. The Pain of Childbirth

Last time on Yamachi's pregnancy Taichi found out his baby had a deathly problem and is going to go see Koushiro about it.

I don't own digimon.

Ch 7 The Pain of Childbirth

Takeru didn't come over today. Tiachi said he could go alone because Takeru had a big test tomorrow and he had to study. Taichi was depressed and all alone. He was about to leave for Koushiro's appointment then the phone rang.

Ring ring

Taichi went to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, babe!" said the voice on the other end.

"Yamato!" yelled Taichi into the phone, he was very surprised to talk with his lover after so long.

"Tai-chan, how's everything going? Is Takeru taking good care of you?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah, he's like an older brother," laughed Taichi, "And I'm doing good, my tummy's sore, the babies have been kicking me all morning, and I have to pee every hour, and I have crazy mood swings."

"Aww poor Tai-chan," Yamato joked, "Oh! Did you find out the gender of the baby yet?"

"Yeah," said Taichi, "we're having twin boys."

"TWINS!?" Yamato was shocked but not sad, "That's great Taichi!"

"Yeah I guess so," said Taichi, not that happy about it.

"Sorry I havent called in so long, we're really busy over here," said Yamato, "Oh I'm sorry Taichi but I have to go, I'll call you again as soon as I can!"

"Ok," said Taichi. He didn't want to tell Yamato about the problem with their baby yet. It would just make Yamato worry.

"Love you, Bye," said Yamato and hung up. Taichi put down the phone and left the house. He locked the door and got into his car and drove away. He was nervous to see Koushiro, hopefully he can cure his baby.

(' - ') at Koushiro's house...

Ding dong

Taichi rung the door bell and heard footsteps coming to answer the door. Koushiro opened the door but Taichi was surprised at what he saw. Koushiro looked the same as he did in high school (short red hair, thin body, and medium hight) but there was something different about him, very different.

"Taichi! it's good to see you again, come on in," said Koushiro and he stood out of the way and let Taichi come in. They then moved into the living room. It was a huge house, Koushiro made loads of money, he was a big time researcher and professor in college. He studies various incurable diseases and tries to find a cure for them. They then moved to the basement, aka his research lab. It looked like a doctor's office but with a warm feeling.

"So how have you been doing? I havent seen you in ages!" asked Koushiro.

"Everythings great!" said Taichi who hasen't seen Koushiro since his and Yamato's wedding. His belly was huge! "Are you pregnant?" asked Taichi not trying to sound rude just incase he's just fat.

"How kind of you to notice," Koushiro joked, "Yeah I'm due an about a week now."

"Wow," said Taichi, just staring blankly at Koushiro's belly wondering if he was going to get that huge.

"...I'm sorry to hear about you're baby Taichi," said Koushiro, now in a serious tone.

"It's okay," said Taichi.

"Well if we ever want to fix this baby then we'd better get started," Koushiro said and patted Taichi's belly. Then he waddled over to the cupboard and got out a bunch of machinery.

"Ahhh!" Koushiro said in pain and dropped everything he was holding and clenched his belly.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!?" said Taichi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Koushiro, "just a contraction, but don't worry they're hours apart."

"Okay," said Taichi still worried. Koushiro bent down to pick up the things he dropped but he was having some trouble. Taichi helped and eventually the two pregnant men got everything off the floor.

"Hey Koushiro, how did you get pregnant?" Taichi asked, knowing Koushiro wasn't married.

"Well I'm really good friends with these professors at the university I work at, they really wanted kids but neither he nor she could carry a child, so to better understand the process of pregnancy, I became a surrogate mother. For the knowledge of science of course," he explained.

"I see," said Taichi. Koushiro then started setting things up and for the next half hour they ran test after test until they were interrupted by another contraction.

"Ahh!" Koushiro said in pain holding his belly.

"Are you okay? aked Taichi, "maybe we should go to the hospital."

"No, no, I'm fine," said Koushiro and they resumed testing. 15 minutes later another contraction came. They kept coming faster and faster. Koushiro was in a great deal of pain.

"Koushiro, we should really go!" said Taichi, concerned about his friend.

"It's too late, I think my water broke," said Koushiro in intense pain.

"Oh my gosh, common let get to the hospital," said Taichi.

"It's too far away, I'd just end up giving birth in the car," he said, "There's a birthing table in the other room, through that door, Ahhh!" and he was hit with another contraction. Taichi then took Koushiro into the other room.

"Why do you have a birthing table!?" asked Taichi as they rushed into the other room.

"At the research lab they were going to throw it away because it was taking up space so i took it," Koushiro explained. Taichi laid Koushiro down on the birthing table.

"Now what?" Taichi asked.

"Ok, wash your hands, boil some water, and get some towels," Koushiro said. Koushiro was directing his own birth. As expected of the genius of the group. Taichi scurried around in panic trying to get all these items and he returned with them all. Koushiro was laying there holding his belly and doing breathing exercises. He was in a lot of pain right now.

"Ok, I got everything," Taichi said, out of breath, "now what?"

"Ok, take off my pants and check to see if ... my you know what is dilated," he said.

"Excuse me?" said Taichi, very uncomfortable with the thought.

"Just do it!" screamed Koushiro and let out another yell of pain. Taichi did as instructed.

"Ok, now what?" said Taichi, he was panicking now, this was the first time anything like this ever happened to him.

"Now you just wait and catch the baby when it comes out," Koushiro said and gave Taichi a smile. Taichi almost fainted but he knew he had to do it.

"He he hoo, he he hoo," Koushiro was breathing hard and was sweating really bad.

"Push!" said Taichi trying to help.

"I'm trying!" said Koushiro and he kept pushing, "AHHHH!" Koushiro let out another big yell.

"I can see the head!" said Taichi, "keep pushing!"

Koushiro kept pushing and eventually the baby was born. It was crying. Taichi wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Koushiro. Koushiro was relieved and out of breath.

"It's beautiful," said Taichi.

"We've just experienced the miracle of birth, my friend," Koushiro said to Taichi, "And uh Taichi?"

"Yeah?" said Taichi.

"You might want to cut the umbilical cord," said Koushiro.

"Haha, right," said Taichi and he cut it.

"Taichi, take the baby and put it in that crib, please?" Taichi took that baby and set it down. Koushiro then fell asleep.

"I'll let him rest," said Taichi to himself, "he's has a rough day." and Taichi just sat in the room and watched over Koushiro and his new born baby.

"What a crazy week!" he said.

(' - ') A few hours later...

"Huh?" Koushiro said weakly as he opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"You just gave birth silly," said Taichi, giving him a smile.

"Oh yeah," said Koushiro. He was still very weak and couldn't get up.

"Sorry we didn't get all the work done today because of my little incident," Koushiro said.

"Don't worry about it," Taichi smiled.

"I think I have all the research I need though all i have to do is study it now," said Koushiro.

"That's great!" said Taichi.

"Lets just hope I can find a cure before you give birth," said Koushiro.

"I know you can, I believe in you," said Taichi, encouragingly. Taichi then, with a lot of struggling, Carried Koushiro up to his room and tucked him in bed and he carried the crib and the baby up too.

"I can handle it from here, Taichi" Koushiro said weakly.

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked and Koushiro nodded back, "okay then."

"Taichi, Thanks for everything you did today," said Koushiro.

"No problem," said Taichi but he stayed just incase anything happened. He couldn't let anything happen to his friend. Plus now he wasn't so afraid of giving birth anymore.

Author's note:

Yay this chapter was actually somewhat long! lol

Thanks for all the comments and keep reviewing: )


	8. Takeru's Love

(I don't own digimon)

Chapter 8 Takeru's Love

Taichi is now in his 7th month of pregnancy. His belly has blossomed to great lengths. Carrying twins and made his belly huge and once again his new shirts are tightly stretched across his growing belly. His babies are very active, even through his shirt you can see the babies moving. Taichi has even started to waddle and struggles with bending over and getting out of his seat. Takeru is totally turned on by all of these things. Takeru makes physical contact with Taichi almost every minute weather he's helping Taichi out of his seat or rubbing his belly for comfort. With every passing day Takeru has fallen more in love with Taichi and moved further away from Hikari.

It is now summer vacation and Takeru and Hikari are off of school. Takeru is almost always taking care of Taichi now. Hikari is usually there too but today it was just Takeru.

Takeru walked in the door.

"Hey," said Taichi in a cheery voice.

"How's it going?" asked Takeru.

"Great," Replied Taichi and went to give him a big bear hug. They've gotten very close in these past weeks.

"I can feel it moving," said Takeru, who was pressed up against Taichi's belly, "Wow, I swear they get stronger everyday!"

"You don't need to tell me that," said Taichi and he released Takeru from the hug. The baby kicked Takeru's hand and he got really hard. He was like this all the time now because in the hot weather Taichi has ditched t-shirts all together and only wears really tight tank-tops and beaters that hardly cover his gigantic belly and sometimes he didn't even wear shirts at all, he thought it was the sexiest thing. Today was very hot so Taichi went shirtless, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His muscles and belly were bare and sweaty from the heat. It was boner city for Takeru, but luckily the oblivious Taichi has yet to notice.

"Phew, today is hot!" said Taichi, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah," replied Takeru.

"Common, let go into my bedroom it's air conditioned," said Taichi

"U-uh okay," said Takeru. With one hand supporting his back and the other resting on top of his belly, Taichi waddled slowly to the bedroom. Takeru just followed admiring the pregnant boy. Taichi then closed the bedroom door, to keep the heat out, and plopped down onto the bed.

"Here have a seat," Taichi said patting the empty are on the bed next to where he was laying.

"O-okay," said Takeru, he had never been in Taichi's room before, let alone his bed. Takeru then laid down next to Taichi on the bed. They just laid there and stared at the ceiling trying to escape from the heat. Taichi was relaxed but Takeru felt kind of awkward.

"Aw darn," said Taichi, "One of them is leaning on my bladder. I gotta take a piss, help me up?" Takeru got up and waked around to Taichi's side. He put one hand on his back and lifted him up to the sitting position. Then he grabbed his hand and pulled up and put his other hand on his belly to help him keep balance. The baby kicked and Takeru quickly removed his hand and blushed.

"It looks like he likes you," said Taichi with a smile and then he waddled off to the bathroom. Takeru still blushing jumped back into the bed with a big smile on his face. He was madly in love with Taichi. Taichi then came back closed the door and laid down next to Takeru.

"Phew! that felt good," said Taichi rubbing his belly. Takeru laughed and they just lounged around for a while.

"Ouch," said Taichi and he quickly sat up.

"Are you okay?" asked Takeru, looking worried, sat up too.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was just a really strong kick!" said Taichi rubbing his belly, "Look like he's gonna be a soccer player, just like his daddy." Takeru laughed at his joke, "Ouch," the baby kicked again, "wow he's really kicking hard today. Here feel." Taichi grabbed Takeru's hand and placed it on his belly. "Ouch!" Taichi said again. Takeru laughed.

"Wow he really is strong!" said Takeru with his hand on Taichi's bare belly. Takeru then removed his hand. Taichi was just looking down at his own belly, he could see the movements rippling across his skin.

"Wow, this is really amazing," said Taichi admiring his tummy.

"What," asked Takeru.

"That I can carry a living person inside of me and feel it kick and even see its movements on my stomach," said Taichi as he gently placed a hand on his belly.

"Hehe, I guess," said Takeru.

"Yeah getting pregnant wasn't all bad," said Taichi and gave Takeru a big smile. "Ouch!" said Taichi as the babies gave him a big kick again. "Phew my tummy is really sore, the babies must really love you, they only kick this hard when you are around," they both smiled.

"Want me to give you a belly rub?" asked Takeru.

"Uh sure, that actually sounds great!" said Taichi with a wide grin. Takeru then sat behind him and leaned back against the headboard of the bed and opened his legs wide. Taichi then scooted back up and sat between Takeru's legs and leaned back against Takeru's chest and Takeru started to rub his belly from behind.

"Wow, that feels good," said Taichi and let out a sigh of relief.

"The boys are really going crazy in there," said Takeru.

"Phew, I know," replied Taichi. Then his belly practically jumped.

"Wow, was that a summersault!?" asked Takeru surprised at Taichi's belly movement.

"I think so!," said Taichi, smiling and looking down at his bare belly. He then put his hands on Takeru's hands and held them there on his belly.

"Takeru," started Taichi.

"Yeah?" replied Takeru.

"I just really want to thank you for helping me out so much, It really means a lot to me that you spend so much of your free time taking care of me," Taichi said softly.

"Hey no problem," said Takeru.

"No, I really mean it, Thank you," Taichi said with a big smile.

Hikari walked into the house.

"Hellooo?" she called out, "humph looks like they're not here, maybe he's in the bathroom." She walked down the hall and heard voices coming from the bedroom. She waited by the closed door and listened.

"Taichi I have something to tell you, it's been on my mind and I really have to say it," said Takeru, The mood was perfect, The sun was setting, they were both in bed making total body contact holing each others hands over Taichi's big round belly, Taichi wasn't wearing a shirt, and the atmosphere was very serious.

"Shoot," said Taichi.

"Well for the past weeks we've been together, I feel we've gotten really close, and well um... I love you," said Takeru.

"Ummm I love you too Takeru," said Taichi in an awkward tone.

"No I mean I love, love you!" yelled Takeru. Taichi quickly got up, or at least tried to. His belly caused him to struggle a little.

"But what about Hikari?" asked Taichi, "and I have Yamato."

"I know, but I just can't help it! I love you Taichi!" yelled Takeru and he darted out of the door and froze when he saw Hikari standing there, her eyes were watering. She heard the whole thing.

"Hikari..." Takeru said and reached out to her, but she quickly turned and ran out of the house. He tried to chase after her but Taichi grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, Taichi I have to follow her," Takeru said as he tried to break free of Taichi's grasp.

"Wait, we have to talk," Taichi said and Takeru calmed down, "Takeru you don't love me, it's Hikari you love."

"How would you know! You're the one I love!" Takeru swung around and gave Taichi a big hug. Taichi hugged back.

"Takeru trust me, I've known you both for a long time and just seeing you both together, it's obvious that you're in love," said Taichi.

"NO, Taichi! I love you!" Takeru was bursting with tears now.

"Takeru I know we're really good friends and I like you, but it's not me you're in love with, it's my pregnancy," Taichi said and Takeru stopped crying.

"How did you know about that?" Takeru asked in shock, "I've never told anyone about that."

"I saw you looking up stuff on the computer, and you'd always be eager to read Yamato's mpreg stories," said Taichi still holding Takeru.

"Was it really that obvious?" asked Takeru as he looked up at Taichi.

"Uh huh," Taichi replied, "and I'm fine that you're love my pregnancy, you can come over anytime and give me a belly rub, that one just now was sensational." Takeru just laughed.

"Taichi you always know what to say to make someone feel better," smiled Takeru, "no wonder my brother fell for you." Taichi just smiled back, they were still hugging and they felt the baby kick between them. Takeru just blushed.

"I swear when these kids are born they are just going to be all over you!" said Taichi. The babies just have a thing for Takeru.

"I should go and talk to Hikari," he said.

"No just let her cool off for a while, she still loves you, I know it," said Taichi, and smiled. Taichi always could lighten the mood and make anyone feel better. Maybe that's why everyone loves him.

Author's note:

Don't really have much to note...lol

Except for PLEASE COMMENT: )


	9. Epilogue

Hey. I'm done with this story. T . T sad I know. If anyone would like to take this story and redo it or add on to it, please message me and I'll gladly

let you have it. Or if I get enough comments to continue (which I doubt) then I will continue.

Good bye!

As for the rest of the story how I had it planned, Takeru and Hikari get back together and Yamato comes back. Sora and Mimi, who finally makes her way into the story, throws him a baby shower where he goes into labor and he has his boys successfully. They are identical twins and both of which bare a complete resemblance to Taichi. Then Yamato gets pregnant with one more boy and he gets sick during his pregnancy and he dies soon after the birth. His new baby looks like Taichi as well except he has the same smile as Yamato. It's very sad and Sora eventually comes and helps take care of the kids with Taichi and eventually they fall in love and that's the end of it.


End file.
